The Near Destruction of Earth
by Wolf-Demon-Slayer
Summary: The Z warriors run into a new enemy. What will happen to the Z warriors? Find out in The Near Destruction of Earth
1. Prologue

**The Near Destruction of Earth**

Author's note: This is my first fanfic so if it is badly written, please review and tell me so I can improve.

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I own Saber, Shadow, Killer, The Slayer, John, Tanya, Trina, Santiago, and Dragge.**

**Prologue:**

Goku and Gohan were laying on the grass outside of their house. "Dad, do you think Earth will stay safe?" Gohan asked. "I don't know Gohan, I just don't know." Goku replied.

After a while Gohan went walking in the woods by his house when he heard someone crying. When he got to where the crying was he was blasted into a canyon wall. When Gohan got out of the wall He saw a girl and a man. The man told Gohan, "I am known as The Slayer. I came from a distant planet called Gordian. If you want this girl and your planet to survive you will not tell anyone about me." Gohan charged at The Slayer in an attempt to save the girl, but The Slayer held out a hand and then a blast of ki sent Gohan flying through the air into another canyon wall. Then The Slayer flew to the West.

Gohan hurried back home and then told Goku. Goku then told the other Z warriors about the new threat. "How strong was he Gohan?" Trunks asked. "He was very strong, even stronger than you Dad. I think." Goku and the Z warriors decided to find The Slayer and try to defeat him.

The Slayer flew until he saw West City. As he landed a couple teenage boys named Santiago and Killer came out of a store with stolen items then blew up the store with a ki blast. The Slayer told them that he wanted them to help him destroy the planet Earth. "What's in it for us if we help you?" asked Killer. "One you will gain unlimited power, Two you will live, and Three you two won't have to worry about this tiny planet and live on the large planet Gordian. That's what you will get in return for your help." answered The Slayer. Killer and Santiago agreed to help him.

After a while, Trunks arrived in West City from Master Roshi's Place. He then saw two people heading his way. Trunks prepared for an attack, but wasn't prepared for the blast in the back. He quickly got back up and fired a ki blast back at Killer, but was surprised when Santiago and The Slayer yelled, "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" and sent him flying through rows of houses with the blue ki blast. Then Killer blasted Trunks with a red ki blast.

The Z warriors arrived shortly after the new enemies left and saw Trunks lying on the ground. Goku gave him a sensu bean and asked, "What happened to you Trunks? Was it The Slayer?" Trunks replied weakly then strongly, "Yes, but there were two more people with him. I don't know their names but I do know where they are going next."

--------------------- Flash back----------------------

"He's dead." Killer said with a tone of amusement. "Good now let's head to the base in the Western Desert where the Z warriors won't find us."

------------End flash back------------

Goku and the Z warriors started toward the Western Desert. Vegeta told Trunks, "And I thought the son of a pure blood saiyan from the future would be stronger than that." Trunks then told his father under his breath that he wouldn't even be able to win if he versed them. If he did, he would surely lose the battle and his life. Goku told Vegeta to be nice to Trunks because he had a very rough day, not to mention a brush with death.

As the group of murderers were flying, The Slayer told Santiago and Killer, "I kidnapped a girl before I met you guys so we can have a lot of fun before we destroy the Z fighters." Santiago and Killer both laughed and agreed with The Slayer.

Gohan told his dad that he was going to head toward the Western Desert to find them and save the girl. He saw the gang flying into the base of a cliff in the most remote region of the Western Desert. Gohan landed in front of a house near the cliff wall and looked up. He saw a cave in the middle of the cliff. "Good, now all I have to do is……WHAT THE!" Gohan said as a net fell on him. When he got out he was face to face with a boy a few years older than him. The boy said, "HA! I knew you would return to kidnap my girlfriend!" Gohan said with a very angry tone, " I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR'E TALKING ABOUT! I WOULDN'T KIDNAP YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I CAME HERE TO SAVE A GIRL KIDNAPPED BY THE SLAYER!" The boy explained that his sister was kidnapped a couple days ago so he was just being safe. "My name is Saber. My sister is called Tanya. And my girlfriend is called Trina." he told him. Gohan replied almost braggingly, "Don't worry, the Z warriors are on the case. We will get your sister back and end the threat." Saber looked at Gohan and then started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Gohan asked. Saber answered after he stopped laughing, "Nothing but the fact that you can beat the Gordian race in combat, and the fact that you are not the only one with saiyan powers." Gohan then decided that Saber wasn't half bad. Gohan also asked, "Who else has saiyan powers?" Saber replied, "Me, Dragge, John, and Shadow do." Saber then started toward the cave. Gohan asked where they were and Saber told him that if he told him, it would put them in even more danger than they all were in now. Gohan then caught up to Saber and offered to help save his sister. Saber was more than happy to allow him to help.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Saiyan: Tanya

**Chapter One:**

**The New Saiyan: Tanya**

The Slayer awaited the return of Killer and Santiago. He sent them to kill the girl's family and to get the seven dragon balls.

"You won't kill my brother!' she shouted in rage.

"You want a bet! I am the strongest creature in the world! I…..What is your name?" The Slayer asked in an attempt to sound friendly.

"My name is Tanya. Why did you ask?" replied Tanya.

"I asked so I knew whose name would go on the ransom note." The Slayer said smartly.

Meanwhile outside the cave Saber and Gohan were flying to the mouth of the cave. When they got there they started to enter the cave.

"Talk about gloomy." Saber stated.

"Ya. I've never seen a place this gloomy" replied Gohan.

"We better hurry if we want to save Tanya. At least, I hope it's her." Saber said with a worried tone.

In the cave, The Slayer heard Gohan's and Saber's footsteps coming closer. The Slayer thought _What kind of power is that? That can't be Killer or Santiago. I better get the scouter. _After a while, The Slayer checked his scouter. _WHAT! A power of 99,000,000,000! No that can't be! The other power level is 25,000,000,000! They can't be Killer and Santiago. Sure they got high power levels, but they are that high in there Super Saiyan form. Who cares. I'll be able to beat them easily._

"We better hurry." Saber told Gohan.

"Hey Saber. Do you feel that?" asked Gohan

Saber replied with a nervous tone, "I sure do. Did you feel that power before Gohan?"

"Yes. I felt it when I versed The Slayer." answered Gohan.

Killer and Santiago were in the far North when they were contacted by The Slayer.

"We better hurry Santiago. The Slayer might need some help." Killer said with a laugh.

"Ha! He won't need help when he wishes for immortality once we get there." Santiago replied.

When Saber and Gohan got to the center of the cave, Saber was hit by a ki blast. He then saw that The Slayer blasted him.

Saber then shouted, "Wolf Fang Fist!"

Saber then charged at The Slayer, but was hit by a shockwave attack. Gohan then blasted The Slayer with a ki blast that The Slayer easily deflected. Tanya could do nothing but watch her brother and Gohan be beat up. Then the three fighting warriors stopped as they felt enormous energy coming from Tanya.

"What the………." The Slayer said as he was hit by a blast of ki that started to make the cave collapse.

Santiago and Killer were met by The Slayer as he escaped from the collapsing cave. Then the group of three headed toward the East. Saber, Gohan, and Tanya got out safely after Saber did an instant transmission to save time.

"Where did he go? Damn, we were so close to frying his ass into a crisp!" Saber said in a rage as he turned Super Saiyan.

Tanya said with tears filling up her eyes, "C-calm down. At l-least were s-safe. I h-heard The Slayer s-say that h-he was going t-to kill Dragge, Trina, a-and John."

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! IT MIGHT BE TOO LATE NOW" Saber shouted at his sister as he went to Super Saiyan Three.

"Calm down Saber. At least we got your sister out alive. Besides, didn't you say that they were in a safe, hidden location." Gohan said reassuring Saber.

"It was safe until I saw the scouter over The Slayer's left eye. Now he can find and kill them. Along with the rest of the Z Warriors." Saber said.

_Author's note: Here is chapter one. To find out if the other heroes survive wait and read Chapter Two: The end of Killer._


	3. Chapter 2: The End of Killer

**Chapter Two**

**The End of Killer**

Killer was flying to the far north trying to find Saber's friends when he got a power beam and his scouter blew up.

"What the hell is that?" Killer asked out loud as if Santiago was with him, as he looked up.

Deep in space, a powerful new warrior was coming. He was in a saiyan spaceship coming to stop The Slayer for his crimes. The saiyan was getting closer and closer to Earth.

_There it is. _He thought to himself. _I hope he felt my power so he can be a bigger challenge than he was to the others on his planet._

The other Z warriors felt his power too. Saber was on a solo mission in an attempt to save his friends when he felt it too.

_Oh great another Saiyan. I wonder why this one is coming, none the less when he will get here. _Saber thought to himself as he closed in on Killer.

Killer arrived at the place where Saber's friends were and made his appearance known. He blasted the door down with a small ki blast. Dragge jumped up and then returned the blast. Killer hit the orb of ki right back at Dragge blowing up the rest of the shack killing Dragge, John, and Trina.

"HA! That was very easy!" Killer said loud enough for Saber to hear.

Saber then blasted a red ki blast at Killer's back and sent him flying. Saber then checked his scouter for any signs of life in the rubble.

_Damn. _He thought. _They are all dead._

Saber let out a yell and powered up to Super Saiyan and went for Killer again. Killer blasted a kamehameha wave at Saber, but Saber easily hit it away and shot another ki blast at Killer sending him flying. Saber then powered up to Super Saiyan Two in his rage and then to Super Saiyan Three.

"YOU KILLED THEM YOU ASSHOLE!" Saber yelled at Killer, "NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!"

"What the…………" Killer tried saying, but he was cut short by Saber's blast that left Killer in a burning crisp.

_Now I'm glad I kept my tail. _ Saber thought as he re-checked his scouter this time getting a reading from the rubble. He went down and cleared out the rubble finding Dragge alive, but badly injured.

"Good your alive" Saber said as he powered down, "Too bad Trina and John didn't live through that."

"Ya I know." Dragge replied.

Saber then took Dragge to get him healed, but was stopped short when a saiyan craft landed a mile from where they were.

"What was that?" Dragge asked weakly.

"Maybe it was that saiyan craft I detected on my scouter" Saber replied, "We better check it out to make sure that whatever it is, it won't cause an even bigger problem than The Slayer is causing now."

When they got there they were greeted with a ki blast that sent them into the side of the crater. They then returned the favor with an even bigger ki blast that was absorbed by the foe.

"WHAT! HOW DID HE DO THAT! HE CAN'T BE HUMAN OR A SAIYAN!" Saber and Dragge said astonished when they saw the ki blast get absorbed into their adversary's hand.

"I am a saiyan. I just got a few extra qualities that I got from the hands of an android from Gordian." said the saiyan.

"Who are you! Speak your business on our planet!" demanded Saber with a little anger.

"I am Shadow from the planet Yakkon. I came to find the Gordian Saiyan Tomas, a.k.a The Slayer, in order to save this planet before he blows it up or sells it to the planet black market, after he clears all signs of life on it." said Shadow with a bit on over confidence.

"If ya want to help, you got to win a fight against ME!" Saber shouted.

Shadow seemed quite calm when Saber went into Super Saiyan Four. Saber then blasted a huge ki blast at Shadow, who easily dodged it and threw Saber in front of the blast. Saber quickly hit the blast towards Shadow who then absorbed it and then shot a few hundred ki blasts at Saber. Saber easily dodged each one and then shot a kamehameha wave at Shadow, who took a direct hit in the back and got slammed into a few cliff walls before finally hitting a wall that caused the kamehameha wave to blowup.

Shadow appeared behind saber in midair and slammed him into the ground. Saber then used the multiform technique and then started to beat Shadow deep into the ground and then the three Sabers used a reddish ki blast to send Shadow to the Other World, but before he was hit Shadow got out of the way and resent the original Saber into the ground causing the multiforms to disappear.

"Have you had enough?" asked Shadow when Saber slowly out of the hole.

"No! I will never give in! I will win this fight!" Saber said with increasing strength, "I won't let you win!"

A few minutes later, the Z warriors arrived and gave both Saber and Dragge a sensu bean.

"What happened to you weaklings" asked Vegeta.

"I fought a saiyan named Shadow." said Saber, "Dragge got hurt in a fight with Killer who I killed with a blast when I was in Super Saiyan Three."

"Well at least one problem is down." said Goku, "What did Shadow say he was after?"

"He said he was after Tomas." said Saber.

"Whose Tomas?" asked the Z warriors.

"He's The Slayer." said Saber.

The Z warriors then decided that the only way to get rid of the threat was to find Shadow and make plans to get The Slayer out of hiding and to finish him of.

_Author's Note: Here's chapter two. I hope ya like it. If you want to find out what the Z warriors plan is you will have to wait for Chapter Three: Rise of Terror and Death._


	4. Chapter 3: The Rise of Terror and Death

**Chapter Three: **

**Rise of Terror and Death.**

The Z warriors were sitting at Master Roshi's house. They all were there, but Saber wasn't.

"Where's Saber?" asked Goku.

"I don't know. He just took of after he dropped me off." replied Dragge

Saber was sitting on a cliff trying to figure out how to get The Slayer out of his hiding place, when Shadow appeared behind him.

"What do you want." Saber said in an angry tone.

"I want to teach you some of your special techniques." replied Shadow in a very polite tone.

"I don't have any besides my Spear Beam." said Saber.

"Here take this needle. In it is a very powerful potion. It will give you even more powers and then some." said Shadow as he gave Saber the potion.

"Alright, but if it's a trick, your dead meat." Saber said as he injected himself with the potion.

Saber started to glow. He then started to hover and then he felt his power rise. After he stopped glowing, he had snake-like eyes and reflexes.

"Looks like you became half demon along with being half saiyan." Shadow stated as he looked in amazement at the new breed of creature.

"Ya I could have guessed with the burst of power and the feeling of great strength.

""And the two swords that just appeared on your back." said Shadow as he looked at Saber's swords as Saber drew them.

"Ya! I've trained with swords as long as Trunks and longer than Dragge." said Saber with excitement.

The Slayer was flying toward a city in the far northwest with Santiago. They were planning to kill anyone who they saw except three people. They were going to try to get the Z warriors out all at once to kill them in an attempt to kill the threat without destroying Earth.

"Now why do you want to kill our only foes?" asked Santiago.

"I don't want them to get even stronger that's why you idiot." The Slayer said in an angry tone.

"O.K. But wouldn't it be easier if I went to West City and you went to the Northern Mountain town?" asked Santiago.

"Yes it would, so….. GO TO WEST CITY BEFORE WE'RE SPOTTED BY SHADOW!" yelled The Slayer.

"Alright" said Santiago, "I'll kill the Z warriors when or if I see them."

Saber and Shadow were in West City when Santiago landed ten feet in front of them.

'There you are" said the new, improved Saber, "We were waiting for you."

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU HAVE POSSIBLY SENSED ME WITHOUT A SCOUTER AND WHEN I HID MY POWER!" exclaimed Santiago.

"I forgot to tell you, I got even stronger and new, more powerful attacks." said Saber in a cocky tone.

"I guess we will now see whose stronger" said Santiago as he and Saber drew their swords, "winner take all."

"Fine" replied Saber as he pointed his swords toward Santiago, "Spear Blast!"

A red streak slammed Santiago into and through a few buildings. Santiago then slashed at Saber, who blocked the slashes with demon speed.

"HA! TRY THIS ATTACK ON FOR SIZE! DUAL DRAGON TORNADO SLASH!" yelled Saber as two white dragon shapes flew out of his swords and hit Santiago with a devastating force.

"Good job Saber." said Shadow, "WAIT! THE DRAGON ATTACK IS HEADING FOR THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE! SABER STOP THE ATTACK!"

"I can't move! The power is controlling me!" said Saber in a scared tone.

"Then we need to work on controlling your power…..after I save them." replied Shadow.

Shadow used his body to block the blast. He told Saber that he could block anything.

Shadow thought _Damn….He's stronger than I thought he was. I hope I can block it long enough for them to run. _

Meanwhile, The Slayer was blasting everyone he could when he found a dragon ball.

"HA! While Santiago is on a "mission". I have finally found the last dragon ball!" The Slayer as he flew off.

When he got back, he summoned the Eternal Dragon.

"WHO HAS AWAKENED THE DRAGON!" said Shenlong.

"I have" said The Slayer, "And I wish to gain unlimited power."

"YOUR WISH HAS BENN GRANTED" said Shenlong, "WHAT IS YOUR LAST WISH!"

"I wish for….." The Slayer paused as he thought.

His pause cost him.

"I wish for immortality" said Saber.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed The Slayer.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED," said Shenlong as Saber started to glow, "NOW I BID YOU FAREWELL."

"YOU!" yelled The Slayer, "YOU RUINED MY WISH YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THAT!"

"No I won't, you may have unlimited power, but I have immortality and I am a new breed of creature. I am a Demon Saiyan." said Saber as The Slayer went to Super Saiyan Four.

"YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU TOOK MY WISH! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled The Slayer as black beams left his body destroying everything in their path and then killing everyone on Earth, besides the Z warriors, who defended themselves from the blasts.

"What the hell is going on!" asked Tien

"No idea, but I'm sure it can't be good" replied Yamcha.

"Hey look at that!' said Gohan and Krillin.

"Ya it's huge! I wonder who or what it is." replied Goku and Trunks.

At the battle field, The Slayer shot a ki blast at Shadow. Shadow was luck enough to barely dodge the blast just losing one arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! MY ARM!" cried Shadow.

"You'll pay for that you bastard! It's your turn to feel pain! ULTIMATE SPEAR BLAST!" yelled Saber.

"YOU WON'T KILL ME YOU FOOL! I AM STRONGER THAN YOU!" yelled The Slayer.

The blast then exploded with a bright red light.


	5. Chapter 4: The End of The Slayer

**Chapter 4:**

**The End of The Slayer**

After the light dimmed, The Slayer wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Yes! He's gone!" said Saber as he looked around.

"NOT YET!" cried The Slayer as he blasted Saber.

"WHAT! H-H-HOW!" yelled Shadow in a scared tone.

"YOU CAN'T KILL WHAT YOU CAN'T CATCH!" said The Slayer in a overly confident tone.

"Your right, I can't catch you" replied Saber, "But I didn't say this couldn't…..FLAMING HELL SLASH"

"WHAT! NO SAIYAN CAN DO THAT!" said The Slayer as flames left Saber's swords, "WHAT ARE YOU!"

"I told you I am a new breed of Saiyan. I am a Demon Saiyan…..and now you DIE!" said Saber as he charged strait ahead.

"Saber! Wait a sec!" said Shadow quickly, "Instead of killing him, purify him."

"After I beat him some more." said Saber.

"YOU CAN'T PURIFY ME!" yelled The Slayer as he blasted Saber, this time knocking him flying into trees, rocks, and buildings.

"Yes I can." said Saber calmly, "I just have to wait until…….NOW! Purification Blast!"

The blue blast missed its target. The Slayer then blasted Saber into a cliff wall.

"Try that on for size." said The Slayer.

"Ha ha ha! Now that tickled!" said Saber as he laughed.

_WHAT! My strongest attack didn't even scratch him or even tear his clothes! How can I win this fight? _The Slayer thought as Saber stopped laughing.

"What's wrong? Did you finally feel fear? Now you know what all of those innocent people thought when you killed them! It's your turn now!" yelled Saber as he drew his swords and charged at The Slayer.

"I hope you like the taste of metal!" yelled Saber as he slashed at The Slayer, cutting up his arms.

"AHHHHHH! YOU BASTARD! I WILL GET MY REVENGE! EVEN IF I DIE, I WILL COME BACK AND KILL YOU!" yelled The Slayer as he tried to prepare to blast Saber.

The Slayer started to fill a ki blast with the rest of his energy. His plan was to use the last of his energy to destroy Earth.

"HA HA HA! Now you will all die! From the first day I landed here, I was trying to figure out how to destroy this miserable planet! I even used Santiago and Killer to try to gain immortality and then destroy them and everyone else! You helped with my plan Saber! I asked Shadow to come and help me by telling me what you and the Z warriors were up to! Thank you Shadow. But now your time is up! Now DIE!" yelled The Slayer as he threw the black ki ball.

"WHAT! You were with him from the start! Why I ought to kill you right now you lily-livered traitor!" Saber yelled as he prepared to attack Shadow.

"WAIT! Saber I'm sorry! He told me to do what he said or he would…….." Shadow paused. He didn't know if he had the courage to say what The Slayer said.

"He would WHAT!" yelled Saber with increasing anger.

"He said he would kill everyone on my home planet." said Shadow as he started to get scared at Saber's reaction.

"I guess that I should waste my energy on him then." said Saber as he got ready to fight, "go get the Dragon Balls."

"O.K. Saber. But why?" asked Shadow as he got out the radar and checked it.

"Because we might need them." said Saber as he flew at The Slayer.

Saber then punched The Slayer before The Slayer could throw the ball of ki. The Slayer flew into a cliff wall as Saber flew at him a second time, this time Saber slammed The Slayer into the ground.

"How do ya like that! Your weak! I can't believe that you wished for unlimited power, but you can't win one fight against me. Now that's pathetic." said Saber as he repeatedly slammed The Slayer into the ground, cliffs, and even into rivers and creeks.

_Great. I finally become an elite fighter and I'm losing to a half-pint. I got to try something new. Maybe I should contact my old friend. _The Slayer thought as he blasted Saber with ki blasts and then went back to his final attempt to destroy Earth after he used the multiform technique.

"Now you and everyone else will DIE SABER!" said The Slayer as he added the last bit of energy into the ball of ki.

Back at West City, the Z warriors were looking at the great ball.

"Dad! Look at that! What is it?" asked Gohan.

"I don't know Gohan, but there is a lot of power coming from that direction." said Goku.

"Man, I never felt anything like this before. What do you think Trunks?" asked Krillin.

"I don't know. Krillin. Maybe it's The Slayer and Shadow. It could also be Saber." said Trunks.

"Well right now we better get everyone we can off of this planet because if what Shadow told us is true, then Earth might be destroyed." said Piccolo as he started to help load a Capsule Corporation shuttle.

On King Kai's planet, King Kai was getting worried.

"Come on Saber," he said, "You can win this."

At the fighting area, Saber was trying to destroy The Slayer's multiform.

"Damn it! I hope Shadow can hurry up!" said Saber as he blasted the multiform a dozen times.

Shadow found the last dragon ball just as Saber got slammed into the ground right by him.

"You alright?" asked Shadow as Saber got up.

"Ya. I'm just enjoying the country." said Saber.

"WHAT! You've seen the whole countryside in one day!" said Shadow with a look of surprise.

"Why yes I did. It's not as surprising as you finding all seven dragon balls in one day." said Saber as he and Shadow flew off.

As the two warriors arrived at where The Slayer was, The Slayer's multiform was gone.

"Great, what now!" asked Shadow as he put down the dragon balls.

"I will do this…..Ultimate Spear Blast!" Saber said as a black beam came from his hand and hit The Slayer's Destruction Ball.

"What's happening! My beam! It's…going….to…..BLOW UP!" yelled The Slayer as he tried to throw it in a hurry.

_Flash back_

"_Slayer!" said a man in a blue uniform._

"_Yes Sir!" said Slayer as he saluted the man._

"_You are now an elite fighter. Your first mission is to destroy the planet Earth_

_End flash back_

"I'm sorry general. I didn't mean to disappoint you." said The Slayer as the ball exploded right above him.

"Alright! We won the war!" said Saber and Shadow before wind from the blast hit them and sent them flying.

In West City, the Z warriors were celebrating the death of The Slayer.

"Yes! Earth is safe again!" said Gohan, Krillin, and Trunks.

"Huh! What's there to celebrate, the other two are dead as well." said Vegeta as he sat down on a bench.

"Who's dead?" asked Saber and Shadow.

"Their alive! See Vegeta! They were hiding their power levels to surprise us!" said Gohan as he hugged Saber and Shadow.

"Well, actually…..We took a really good beating, before the blast blew up. Any way, at least Earth is safe once again." said Saber, "Even though it was nearly destroyed."

In a lab, deep in the mountains of the North, a scientist and his assistant were looking at three metal chambers.

"Yes! Their alive! Their ali-i-i-i-ive!" he said as the chambers opened and three creatures stepped out.

_Author's note: Here is my first finished fan fiction. So please read and review._


End file.
